


Aurora Borealis

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 7: night, M/M, Orowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Qrow loved the night sky. He loved sleeping under it, and lying awake and staring up at the stars and the moon. No matter what was going on around him, the sky was always there. Like a warm, dark blanket over him. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 2





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Qrow loved the night sky. He loved sleeping under it, and lying awake and staring up at the stars and the moon. No matter what was going on around him, the sky was always there. Like a warm, dark blanket over him. 

He loved the stories of the stars. The constellations of lights twinkling above him. Wondering if the stories they told were true. As so much of folklore was based in some sort of truth. He wanted to know what was true and what was not. He had spent many nights laying on the ground or a tree branch, staring up at the mesmerizing spots in the night sky to keep him company on the road. 

This night was different. 

He wasn’t alone, and he wasn’t surrounded by teens and young adults. He wasn’t rolling his eyes and watching awkward flirting and attempts at romance. He knew he was no better when he was a teenager, and thinking about it made him shudder. 

But no, this night, he was laying on a blanket in a field. And Arthur was laying beside him. They had enjoyed some food, and laid back. Qrow pointed to the constellations above them, telling him about the stories as he knew them. And Arthur would tell him the differences that the stories had from the Atlas version, at least for the one’s he knew. 

“It’s too bad you weren’t in Atlas for Aurora Borealis season, it’s quite beautiful,” There was a sadness in Arthur’s voice. Knowing that they could never go back and see the lights.

“What if we go to Northern Sanus to find a good place to see them sometime? It’s no Solitas Lights, but I think it’d still be nice to do,” Qrow turned to look over at Arthur. 

“That would be nice, I’d enjoy that,” Arthur smiled back at him. And Qrow kissed him softly. Sharing the night sky and his love of it was a wonderful way to spend an evening


End file.
